marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Parks (Earth-12041)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Stark Industries, New York City, New York State | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Energy FormCategory:Energy Form | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Man of Action | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Dr. Arthur Parks alias the Living Laser was a former Stark Industries employee who was mutated by an experiment. He turned himself into pure photons. He became a supervillain who battled Iron Man many times and collided with Spider-Man and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees. It was after the fight with the Living Lazer Spider-Man received the Iron Spider Armor. He possessed the armor and attacked the team and Iron Man. He threatened Iron Man with heating up Spider-Man's suit and kill him if he did not allow him to enter to his armor. Knowing there was nothing else to do, Iron Man deactivated the Firewalls, but he is knocked out with one punch in the face by Spider-Man, who laer teleports to Iron Man's armor and flies away. At the Stark Industries main plant, Laser is trying to access top secret files in order to sell them to the highest bidder. But Iron Fist destroys the door and the trainees tries to stop him. Iron Man/Living Laser started blasting Spider-Man, but the hero manages to doge his attacks. When the villain uses the uni-beam, he was attack is neutralized by Iron Spider's blasts. Nova tries to fly to Laser, but is blasted against a wall. Taking advantage of Laser's focus on Spider-Man, Power Man brought down the villain. Power Man battled hand-to-hand with Laser, and the villain managed to stop a kick from Cage and throw him to Nova. White Tiger tries to hit him, but her attacks are blocked, after she dodges a blast from Laser, he knocks her with the uni-beam. Iron Fist also tries, but is thrown back by the armor's repulsor boots. Then, Laser uses missiles to attack the heroes, Power Man and White Tiger eludes them, and Iron Fist protects he and Nova by lifting the floor with a punch and taking them the rest with his Iron Fist. Spider-Man confronts the Laser and activates the fail safe, waking up Tony, who reactivates the firewall and expels Living Laser from his armor. Spider-Man suggest Iron Man to use the teleporting machine to get rid from Laser. After making him increase Laser's size, Iron Man flew away, making the villain chase him around Stark Industries. Spider-Man got to the teleporter controls along the trainees, via communicator, Iron Man asked Spider-Man to turn on the machine at his signal. Iron Man finally makes Laser enter the machine, he gives Spider-Man the signal, at what the hero proceeded to turn it on. When the situation is over, the heroes asked themselves to which dimension could be. The Living Laser be arrives to Earth-91119 and is attacked by that reality's Thor. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Arthur Parks of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Arthur Parks of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Keith Szarabajka. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Arthur Parks (Tierra-12041) Category:Energy Form